


【拉齐】屠龙王子

by Alniyata



Series: 飞哥礼装真性感 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 拉齐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alniyata/pseuds/Alniyata
Series: 飞哥礼装真性感 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605295
Kudos: 3





	1. 本篇

写在前面的话：  
1\. 真没想到居然还有对飞哥的礼装擅自石更的第三弹（土下座），干脆叫“飞哥礼装真性感”系列得了（当即逮捕.jpg  
2\. 现趴，年下，论坛体要素有，互联网群魔乱舞纪实，大型真香现场，脏话连篇，毫无逻辑，塞提一世风评被害  
3\. 拉二对飞的称呼是“齐格弗里德”，原因见彩蛋  
4\. 啊，我怎么又忍不住开始吹飞哥的美貌，我谢罪  
5\. 美好属于他们，OOC属于我

1.南极点粉丝论坛·Dragon Busters社区  
[破事氵]如何看待今年迦勒底卫视跨年晚会由热砂珠宝赞助并选择Dragon Busters作为欧洲区品牌代言人？

1L 匿名  
很重要嘛？人热砂有钱呗，真就破事氵

2L 背不完500页不改名  
在电商与短视频平台赞助各大卫视的当下迦勒底卫视依然由传统行业进行冠名，不得不说是一种与时代风向脱节的体现

3L 匿名  
楼上，背书背到神志不清了吧？前往学术专业的讨论区仅需两步，①连续点击手机屏幕返回键，退出“南极点粉丝论坛”，②点击或下载“PH_精品课程在线学习平台”APP，在搜索栏内输入“数字媒体艺术专业网课”

4L 匿名  
我说，代言买了吗？吃饱了撑的还在这里讨论赞助？（本事业粉缓缓上线

5L 匿名  
前面才是吃饱了撑的？TMD那可是热砂！老子一辈子都买不起的珠宝，路过他家门店我都是绕行，视线从来不敢在那上面多停留一秒……

6L 匿名  
马上要出现了吗？BP发言？“我虽然买不起但我对哥哥们的爱是真的！”攒钱买啊姐妹们买了真心不亏！到时候做嫁妆岂不是倍儿有面子

7L 匿名  
广告宣传片时长长达7分钟，请专人作曲，国际一流导演和摄影班子，热砂是真·有钱没处烧，俺服了

8L 小次郎的三刀绝杀  
与其说是广告宣传片不如说是DRBUS的宝石主题全新单曲MV，哦，小次郎，我梦中的小小蓝色燕子……我愿意听他在床上反复对我歌唱“我爱你”……

9L 飞飞在我身下喘  
LS？鸡笼我先放在这了，你这发言太过火了

10L 匿名  
LS的名字也不遑多让嗷，给力

11L 匿名  
仔细看宣传片的01:22，飞哥的手腕特写，手镯上头镶的是沙弗莱石吧？附图↓  
【点击展开附件】

12L 七色文学拯救世界  
草，哥这手，太劲儿了，优美流畅如同极天的不息交响曲，宏大辉煌势要斩断血与火，微光亲吻过指节，这沾满血与火的指节却握住你的手许下虔诚誓言[JJYYD.jpg]

13L 匿名  
妈的，带文学家，佩服佩服

14L 匿名  
LSS会说你就多说点，话说您愿意出一本彩虹屁写作指南吗？我一定买

15L 匿名  
还有03:47那个！小次郎背对着镜头坐在窗沿上，马尾发梢垂落在窗外和白蔷薇缠绕在一起的时候简直就是现世的长发王子

16L 匿名  
回复 11L ：  
嗯，珠宝鉴赏专业生报道，那枚沙弗莱石约5克拉，且火彩表现极为优秀，琢型、琢形和切工比例、抛光的每一个环节应该都是数一数二的（热砂nb！），市面价格保守估计5w起步，总之你团就是贵男人，我先泪为敬

17L 匿名  
回复 14L ：  
自信一点，公主也没什么问题，怎么这么zùn啊这男人我干

18L 匿名  
CNM只有我一个人的重点放在了热砂的继承人要参加跨年晚会上吗？

19L 屠龙是永恒的事业  
？那谁？？？？？？？？和我有关？我永远只爱DRBUS

20L 匿名  
他是你DRBUS的金主爸爸，据说就是他力排众议让你团代言欧洲区的

21L 匿名  
草，长得有点尼玛帅啊，是不同类型的型男，我感觉我的幻肢在说我可以  
【点击展开附件】

22L 匿名  
我靠，黑皮金眼，我石更了，射射姐妹，我谢了

23L 匿名  
看网上资料，这个叫拉美西斯（……）的富二代，今年也就19岁？也太太太太太年轻了8而且春季即将上任热砂CEO？

24L 匿名  
Pro大学建筑学与经济学双学位博士？这TM比《斗X大陆》里的双生武魂还来得稀有……我是真的DD

25L 匿名  
开挂人生不需要解释

26L 匿名  
他跨年坐哪里？我有机会吗？[害羞.jpg]

27L 匿名  
回复 26L ：  
梦想家现场，不要想，人家估计就是去走个过场做做样子，坐的地方肯定都是vip包厢

28L 匿名  
看绯闻，这阔少似乎性格也很霸总，看看这几篇报道 1.点击打开链接 2.点击打开链接 3.点击打开链接 4.点击打开链接

29L 匿名  
楼上什么速度，这连合集都出来了？

30L 匿名  
把普通世界玩成ABO的既视感hhhhh

31L 匿名  
不过这些小报估计也当不得真，图一乐呵就完事儿，毕竟我们这些凡人连项背都望不着

32L 人肉显微镜（楼主）  
管他那么多！还有10分钟跨年的票就要开售了，jm们冲冲冲！

33L 匿名  
对哦马上我们就要变成可恨的竞争关系了，“诸位敌手再见，胜利永远是我的~♫”

34L 匿名  
这咋还唱上了，我也要上狗日的垃圾崩盘黄牛水稻网了

35L 匿名  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜教室里摸鱼，校园网好慢我真的哭了，我已经没机会了

36L 匿名  
别说了，我和跨年会场隔了7个时区，这才是真·么机会

37L 匿名  
那这么说楼上是在东一区叭叭叭？（西九阿拉斯加无人区自动过滤）法国吗？那有去奥尔良探过班吗？？

38L 匿名  
回复 35L ：  
是的，人在发（四声）国，奥尔良那么大的经纪公司，普通人也进不去啊……哭哭

39L 匿名  
街上有机会偶遇吧应该！

40L 匿名  
还有半分钟！冲鸭——！

41L 匿名  
冲冲冲！

42L 匿名  
考验手速的时刻到了！奥利给！

43L 匿名  
对不起我回来了，手冲失败了（飞哥式道歉

44L 匿名  
我也[嚎啕大哭.jpg]

45L 匿名  
我听到有人说手♂冲♂飞♂哥？[滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg]虽然我也……蹲一张S区到B区票，想出的JM请滴滴我，不接受H价和黄牛啵啵啵啵

46L 匿名  
成功了截图炫耀一下！  
【点击展开附件】

47L 匿名  
酸了，我怎么这么没用

48L 匿名  
摸摸你，还有机会的！

49L 匿名  
回复 45L ：  
断章取义功夫一流，裁缝界需要你

50L 匿名  
回复 20L ：  
感谢金主爸爸让我男人有饭可吃[双手合十.jpg]

51L 匿名  
楼上的反射弧也太长了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

52L 匿名  
所以我有可能在镜头里看见CEO先生吗？

53L 匿名  
……我更希望我能和DRBUS在镜头里同框……（开始幻想

54L 匿名  
唉，守着看后台花絮吧，羡慕能苟现场的大家

55L 匿名  
哈哈哈说到这个就好笑，DRBUS的后台花絮简直就是事故现场哈哈哈哈哈哈

56L 匿名  
新年新气象，DRBUS又会给各位带来怎样的精（事）彩（故）瞬间呢？

57L 一击即溃  
哈哈哈哈我在现场，马上晚会就要开始了！姐妹们请期待我的现场照！

58L 匿名  
唔哦哦哦哦楼上不就是圈内有名的生图太太吗！！

59L 匿名  
膜拜击溃太太！您的生图仿佛自带PS，请问您摄影的技巧是？（掏出小本本

60L 匿名  
呜呜呜太太的图就是我粉下去的动力！请带着我那一份心意传达给他们吧QAQQQQQ

61L 匿名  
守直播ing……

62L 匿名  
我靠弹幕才是本体吧，直播直接卡成PPT我以头抢地

63L 匿名  
刷礼物刷礼物，我们家不能输给别家！

64L 匿名  
gkdgkdgkd，什么时候我家出场

65L 匿名  
倒数第四个，慢慢等吧

66L 匿名  
这晚会安排有毒，为什么两个对家居然被安排到了前后场，粉丝会掐起来888

67L 匿名  
打起来打起来.jpg

68L 匿名  
啊啊啊啊啊啊热砂的30sTVC广告好好康，和我男人好康没有一点关系（真的 舍不得换台跳过广告嘤嘤

69L 匿名  
同感，我还以为是那个7minMV的剪辑版，没想到居然是船新的，两位哥站在那种场景里好帅啊就是王子吧

70L 匿名  
我看中了里面的颈圈，已经冲了，草啊坦桑蓝是我一生所爱

71L 小次郎的三刀绝杀  
我冲了小次郎桑的“蜜酒”款女戒，四舍五入我就是和小次郎桑戴情侣款的人乐！四舍五入我已经步入婚姻的殿堂了！！（狂乱）

72L 穿过你的蓝色发丝  
因为楼上这句话佐佐木先生已经在床上哄了我两个小时了[害羞.jpg]

73L 匿名  
基隆几日游啊打算？——from和飞飞戴情侣款“长河”手镯的他夫人

74L 匿名  
什么时候到……啊……

75L 匿名  
再等等再等等，已经倒数第八个节目了[滑稽.jpg]

2.迦勒底卫视跨年晚会现场  
“喂？老爹？”  
“什么跨年晚会？余没空，不去。那天要上吉尔伽美什的游艇。”  
“吉尔伽美什也要参加？和余有什么关系。余可以参加晚宴舞会应酬，但绝对不会和一群失去理智的狂热人类同处一个空间。”  
“Dragon Busters也要登台表演又如何？余只是在众多商品里选择了最适合热砂的一款，本身没有多大兴趣。”  
“你无非就是跨年又需要和哪位太太夫人小姐一同度过所以只能利用利用你儿子。”  
“……行，余坚持到那个组合的节目表演完再离场。别让余和吉尔伽美什一个包厢，余嫌丢人。也别让保镖在余身边坐一圈，余的包厢里只需要余、一、个、人。”  
“为什么还要去后台探班你不要因为是父亲就得寸进——”  
电话传来挂断的机械音。  
所以他现在百无聊赖地坐在跨年晚会现场三层的VIP包厢里，一个人，视野很好还提供酒水点心，黄金的坐在他隔壁包厢朝他挤眉弄眼，他冲对方竖了个中指以示礼节。包厢外围了两圈黑衣人，沉默地向他传递他爸对他过剩的保护欲。会场的场地面积很宽广，音响设备无可挑剔，灯光特效舞台设计也和中央台有得一拼——不如说比起中央台的中规中矩面面俱到，地方卫视反而有更自由灵活的发挥余地，主持人的反应快、串词漂亮，热砂的口播和抽奖环节也嵌入得非常巧妙，观众的气氛随之水涨船高。他眼前已经过了至少两个吊威亚节目一个大型少女组合三个12人男团一个摇滚乐队，而Dragon Busters的节目排在倒数第四个，上下左右狂野挥动的五颜六色应援棒简直是本世纪最大的光污染。他真的很无聊，无聊到窝在包厢里开始分析露天会场的顶层横梁，开始从第一页第一张平面图回忆两年前看过的《建筑结构选型》，一想到过一会儿还要被安排去给新签的代言组合探班，这份深重的无聊就转化为深切的无奈，他进而开始再次深刻反思他和他爸间的父子关系。  
……不过有一说一，那个组合的确发挥得不错，最新一期的报表数据看着非常好看，不枉热砂花费大代价进行制作宣发，奥尔良的确有实力称得上世界上最大最好的传媒公司。欧洲区，尤其是法国的珠宝行业因其历史和设计而自视甚高，竞争激烈，作为北非品牌的热砂难以融入当地上层阶级接近饱和固化的市场，即使热砂的产品在巴塞尔的展销会上已经引起了轰动，依然难以撬动法国商号的市场缝隙，欧洲区的负责人因为持续低迷的市场份额数度打算引咎辞职。后来他爸可算想通，决定以退为进先从中低档首饰入手打开市场，不仅将串饰单独拆开出售，更是走在时代前端在巴黎市中心开了世界首家珠宝主题咖啡厅，但即使这样依然无法对平民造成足够的吸引力，那么最容易获得平民关注的还要数各类明星，于是自然而然找上号称“世界上无可匹敌传媒公司”的奥尔良。当时对方按要求推荐的艺人都各有特点，个性鲜明者也比比皆是，甚至还有人原本就出生于埃及，他爸和他就从中挑出的几个候选人吵得不可开交，最后还是依照他的意愿决定和Dragon Busters签下合约——说真的，“屠龙王子”这名字真的让人土到无法开口，土到low穿地球，洋溢着一股劣质油墨味三流小说的廉价感。而且好笑的是，隶属于一家法国公司的一个由德国人和日本人组成的艺人组合为一家埃及珠宝品牌代言，或许这就是经济全球化造成的人员资本商品流通现象的微观体现，他毫无感情地在心里讲冷笑话，脑子里却莫名其妙回想起组合当中那个德国人的眼睛。  
他妈的，他就是为了这双眼睛和他爸吵的架，当然明面上的理由得是其他的。  
像上乘的葡萄石一样，那双眼睛在官方照片里看上去莹润光亮，内里却有朦朦胧胧的雾气，翠绿的瞳色是日光下的莱茵。尽管他鲜少有机会去德国，每次都是下飞机——谈生意——上飞机，做一个名副其实的空中飞人，没有多少时间留在地上优哉游哉地参观游览，但从飞机的舷窗俯瞰，养育德意志的母亲河奔流不息，阳光照耀翠绿河水，她的孩子有一双同样颜色的眼睛。齐格弗里德，他慢慢在齿间拼合这两个音节，男人的名字很常见也很普通，或许是艺名，说不定他渐渐对这个常见普通的名字产生了兴趣。秘书将宣传视频和TVC广告传给他爸定夺，德国人的眼睛比死板照片里生动美丽一万倍，配得上全世界最老道的设计师打磨雕琢，他一看当即越过他爸拍板通过。他家世世代代都做着珠宝生意，对于珠宝的敏感程度早就刻在了骨头里，所以他说服自己，人生中首次遇见这么有珠宝气质的眼睛，轻易对陌生人交付零星好感也是极为正常的一件事。  
他只是想亲身实地看看那双眼睛。而他第一次对他爸的安排产生了那么一点点感激的情绪。这时主持人小姐以激动高昂的语调介绍下一组嘉宾，即将把他于水火般的喧闹现场解救出来的救星可算登场。  
他下意识往舞台中央看，升降台缓缓上升与地面平齐，两位救星身穿红色蓝色的打歌服，周身以流苏金带隆重包装，背对背闭着眼侧向观众比出帅气的姿势——无非是行走的人型商品罢了，金玉在外败絮其中也并非恶意揣测，他依然持有的信条令他对周围女粉丝疯狂的呐喊和尖叫不为所动。“我的天我要死了”“好帅怎么这么帅”似乎只是入门级发言，不知是不是错觉，他耳边甚至飘进了上床怀孕强奸等一系列与人类生殖繁衍息息相关的道德或不道德词汇。三层离主舞台隔得有些远，他通过大屏幕接着看向舞台，随着色彩明快的短暂前奏二人各向前跨一步，然后转身，在主歌的第一个音节响起时他们睁开双眼。  
他和周围的女粉丝一起倒吸了一口气。  
——翠绿色葡萄石，表面浮现湿润荧光，内里是朦胧的雾气。  
他脑内多巴胺含量瞬间飙升，立刻对他爸因爱生恨，三层包厢看得清个屁，LED大屏幕的清晰度就是个笑话，真男人下次就该坐S区第一排正中央。他完全忘了十秒前他的狗屁信条，潜意识还暗示他再次光临。德国人低垂双目，白色纤长睫毛在大屏幕上也呈现得清清楚楚，大敞的胸腹间贯穿不规则的青白纹路。有着宝石般双眼的偶像展现自身职业素养，朝他伸出指节修长的左手，右手稳稳扶住耳麦，明亮华丽的声线和着旋律挑拨每个人的灵魂。  
“你是我心中的龙，只一眼便将你击溃★”  
粉丝们的欢呼声大了两三倍，有的粉丝甚至已经流泪了，仿佛跋山涉水终于抵达耶路撒冷的忠实信徒，跪在哭墙下虔诚忏悔，自发跟随心中至高神明的圣音一同高歌。他在那饱含泣音的跟唱中想，即使他不是龙也一定会被击坠。传说中齐格弗里德又不只杀死了法夫纳。  
他嘴里万分苦涩，心中有句话不停回荡。  
老爸，我好像恋爱了。

3.南极点粉丝论坛·Dragon Busters社区  
[破事氵]如何看待今年迦勒底卫视跨年晚会由热砂珠宝赞助并选择Dragon Busters作为欧洲区品牌代言人？

76L 人肉显微镜（楼主）  
啊对了对了，热砂不是在法国开了一家珠宝café嘛，好想去啊啊啊啊啊啊啊里头一整面墙都是DRBUS，想想都爽死

77L 匿名  
消费水平也很高吧这么极度奢华的装饰，我一年的积蓄够不够在里面吃一顿

78L 匿名  
诶里面居然出售单独的串饰让买家自己搭配？好新奇，而且不贵

79L 无情赚钱机  
接欧洲区热砂Nile Café代吃，诚信汇率，有意私

80L 匿名  
什么什么！我可以！天，离我的寄宿家庭就隔了两个街区！！可惜现在打烊了へ(;´Д｀へ)我明天就去坐坐

81L 匿名  
这也太幸福了

82L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸

83L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸

84L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸

85L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸

86L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸

87L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸（复读）

88L 匿名  
我爱金主爸爸（复读）（复读）

89L 匿名  
哦，那个，考试党现在才上论坛，然后我想说的是，我两周前碰到了DRBUS，就在热砂的咖啡厅里ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ他们两个坐在超角落的地方，我偷偷拍了张照  
【点击展开附件】

90L 匿名  
我靠啊，这什么岁月静好的画面

91L 匿名  
小次郎哥哥的高马尾太飒啦[亲亲.jpg]

92L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈小次郎是在翻店里的广告杂志吗那熟悉的吐槽表情哈哈哈哈哈太亲切了

93L 匿名  
飞哥手（边的咖啡杯）真好看（重点错

94L 匿名  
小次郎桑的相声片段我居然错过了，扼腕叹息

95L 匿名  
他们两个的身形差好明显，小次郎你多吃点啦

96L 匿名  
飞哥倒是在写什么的样子

97L 匿名  
肯定是作曲啦，你飞的日常就是锻炼写歌抓小偷

98L 匿名  
抓小偷真实了，路见不平拔刀相助的英雄救美剧情怎么在他身上就一点都不老套呢，但是要注意安全啊真是的

99L 匿名  
锦旗奖章都收了一个房间了，这说明某国的治安还是不怎么行（日常乳法[滑稽.jpg]

100L 匿名  
飞哥的人生咋这么不真实呢感觉（没有贬义，只是觉得飞哥的个人欲望也太淡薄了，你看小次郎喜欢美人喜欢剑道喜欢风花雪月，想做的事情是当艺人中最强的剑豪，但飞哥给我的感觉就是没·有·爱·好

101L 匿名  
这是真的，他的梦想居然是满足粉丝的愿望，换做别的人我就毫不犹豫地D区了，但这个人讲这句话明显是来真的，这就很尼玛恐怖了

102L 匿名  
小次郎快拦着飞哥！

103L 匿名  
一言以蔽之，飞哥真好呜呜呜呜

104L 匿名  
希望飞哥快乐平安健康一生（？），希望DRBUS红红火火！

105L 匿名  
我忍不住想复读，啊这就是（飞）人（哥）类（粉）的本质吗

106L 匿名  
卧槽出现了！！！！！我滴妈这充斥着王子风的打歌服！！！！！！

107L 匿名  
什么可恶！我还卡在上一个节目TvT

108L 匿名  
小次郎扣得严严实实，飞哥还是一如既往的性感暴露风hhhhhh我好想知道他内心的羞耻程度啊哈哈哈哈服装设计师每次都欺负老实人

109L 匿名  
这旋律！绝对是《你是龙》！我的天我的初心！他们多久没在Live上唱过这首歌了我哭了

110L 匿名  
乳、乳dian……我日我要犯罪了！

111L 匿名  
干啊这舞蹈动作谁他妈设计的我死了我死了我不行了，飞哥这双眼睛，他妈的是妖精啊啊啊啊啊

112L 匿名  
截图干什么赶紧愣着啊！！！高马尾上系白色蝴蝶结，美味小次郎我先抱走了

113L 匿名  
新粉火速前来报到！想问一下这首歌的词曲是？天啊好好听，之前一直没注意到……

114L 匿名  
回楼上，词是小次郎曲是飞哥，官网上有对应的日文版和德文版，都巨无敌好听，信我

115L 匿名  
我操我要给舞蹈设计加鸡腿，这他妈谁受得了，小次郎那种冷峻系男子给你wink，啊，我去世了

116L 匿名  
还有飞哥的狙击pose，我哭了，我为啥就没买到票

117L 一击即溃  
呜呜呜他们两个真好看！跨过千山万水，我终于握剑杀死了心爱的你——  
【点击查看附件】【点击查看附件】【点击查看附件】【点击查看附件】【点击查看附件】

118L 匿名  
……好，不愧是击溃太太，我鼻血流成河

119L 匿名  
这也太美了吧卧槽，谁不想【哔——】屠龙王子

120L 匿名  
感谢楼上精彩发言，说出广大人民心声

121L 匿名  
害，日常幻想就是把飞哥这样那样

122L 匿名  
想给小次郎桑生猴子！Wwwww

123L 匿名  
自古红蓝出CP

124L 匿名  
等会儿，我看到金主爸爸了，这里  
【点击查看附件】

125L 匿名  
靠居然还特写镜头，不愧是赞助商，有排面

126L 匿名  
果然很帅诶！看起来真的小哈哈哈，本阿姨要移情别恋了！

127L 匿名  
他什么表情？就这么不喜欢DRBUS？脸色是真有意思

128L 人肉显微镜（楼主）  
不，你仔细看那个动图，拉美西斯的表情是从无聊→暗含期待→惊愕一步步转变的

129L 匿名  
LS显微镜女孩无误

130L 匿名  
回复 128L ：  
这么一看还真是……那我可以理解为他被哥哥们的表演感动了吗嘻嘻嘻[害羞.jpg]

131L 匿名  
唔，我还是更想看后台花絮，别的节目啥时候整完啊我要看花絮！（大吼）

132L 匿名  
后面还有一个我喜欢的女团，然后就是全员大合唱，然后就是花絮，双担粉的大胜利！美滋滋！

133L 匿名  
哎我真的好好奇飞哥胸前的那个是咋搞的，特效吗？

134L 匿名  
LS这个延迟有点恐怖哈，怎么还是10分钟前的内容

135L 匿名  
楼上上估计是新粉吧，飞哥在有一期会员小视频里解释过，这个是先天性的胎记，小时候没长开就是白花花一团，“哪知道随着年龄增长会逐渐变成这个样子”，我笑死

136L 匿名  
“服装师和化妆师也老是拿这里做文章，呜，现在还要特意解释这件事”，今天的老实人感到羞耻了吗.jpg

137L 匿名  
天啊您也太可爱了一点点吧大飞飞，好想看您小时候

138L 匿名  
我记得这一期！小次郎还在旁边补上了飞哥的标志性发言，“作为偶像似乎不该说上面那句话，抱歉”，然后飞哥就真的标准飞哥式道歉了，他咋这么老实啊……

139L 自卑系男子的六首歌  
台上有多张扬台下就有多内敛，我都不知道他是怎么迫使自己在众人面前赤裸裸展示的，心疼疼

140L 匿名  
人家应该有自己的想法吧，不过我也经常想是哪个神仙挖出了飞哥这个宝材

141L 匿名  
u1s1，我第一次看访谈的时候觉得飞哥完全不适合当偶像，脸的确长得好，人呢也是真有才，但性格这么实诚在娱乐界混得下去？

142L 匿名  
或许就是这种质朴天然让他获得了很多人的好感吧www圈子里恃才傲物最后万人踩的例子太多了

143L 穿过你的蓝色发丝  
感谢小次郎先生，作为前辈教会了飞哥很多事情呢！

144L 匿名  
我感觉飞哥有的时候不怎么自信，小次郎真的从旁给予了很多鼓励

145L 匿名  
对，他们俩关系是真的好，抓拍里面也能看出来纯正的友情，绝对不是按剧本演戏

146L 匿名  
看上去是个清隽美男，实际上是个吐槽系hhhhhh他们两个都好可爱啊

147L 匿名  
哦哦哦哦哦哦结束曲了！

148L 匿名  
妈嗨这次这周边T谁设计的，怎么明星穿上去都这么村

149L 匿名  
DRBUS五首连唱之后嗓音和气息还是稳，专业素质过硬

150L 匿名  
这就是为大家带来爱与希望的偶像啊（飞哥音

151L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你笑死我好继承我的蜉蝣花呗？

152L 飞飞在我身下喘  
“新年快乐！”——啊♂飞飞的声音也太天使了，我又石更了

153L 匿名  
这也能？？？？

154L 匿名  
同上上，自从遇见了他，我就没软下来过

155L 匿名  
虎 狼 之 词

156L 匿名  
各位新年好！

157L 匿名  
新年快乐

158L 七色文学拯救世界  
现场原来是这样么，第一次参加也太震撼了……现在坐在宾馆里久久无法平复心情。长发割裂震颤的空气，指尖和笔直双腿切开静默留白，他们站在舞台上，汗水划过修长脖颈间阴影，脚下踩着万众的狂热与喧嚣，口中歌颂爱和无尽的希望，“这一刻我是你的情人，这一刻我是你的期冀，这一刻我是你的”，抛洒美艳是在挑衅谁，伸出双手是在引诱谁，牧羊人摇铃指领沉默的羔羊，我在这般灿烂的合奏铃声中幸福地升入永恒天国（语无伦次  
我觉得我是永远不会出坑了，现场版的《剑士与刺客》改编得超级赞，《你是龙》真的是我的白月光，现场真的太尊了，答应我，有机会一定要去live  
另，“猫的木乃伊”整款已下单，安心等到手

159L 匿名  
文学家太太的彩虹屁太令人感同身受了（大哭 同为在现场奋力打call的小迷妹，他们就是光和世界啊[嚎啕大哭.jpg]

160L 匿名  
同在现场！山顶票靠着望远镜和100像素大屏幕勉强苟完了，就这样还是被惊得说不出话来(つД`)tqltql，神级唱功神级舞蹈，飞哥的互动让人完全看不出来他其实超级害羞

161L 匿名  
DRBUS，你值得信赖的专业艺人组合[点赞.jpg]

162L 匿名  
苟现场只有一点不好，没有办法看后台花絮气气(〃＞皿＜)

163L 匿名  
回复 68L ：  
我有朋友在相关行业工作，ta告诉我飞哥为了那30秒广告里的那一小点点点哼唱特意作了七小节曲子，所以并不是毫无准备的即兴

164L 匿名  
不愧是我敬业飞，好感度+1000

165L 人肉显微镜（楼主）  
新年好！看花絮喽！

4.迦勒底卫视跨年晚会后台  
他现在坐在最豪华的休息间里翻看资料。Dragon Busters的经纪人向他表示亲切问候，迦勒底卫视的藤丸局长将他奉为上宾，直接享受超一线明星的规格外待遇。一想到那个黄金的还得依照指示痛哭流涕地坐到整台晚会结束，他就觉得开场那个中指比得物超所值。  
爽死了，他爱他爸。  
五分钟前Dragon Busters的表演落下尾音，齐格弗里德的22拍渐弱长音别说是那些泣不成声的粉丝，连他也忍不住想为之鼓掌。他认识一些混迹上流社会的歌剧演员，也曾亲临他们的演出现场，自然能听出德国人功底深厚，非长久刻苦练习无法达成如此纯实凝练境界。下场时组合里的日本人娴熟向观众席抛出飞吻，自然而然赚得大片粉丝的惊叫哭喊，而齐格弗里德只是抿嘴微笑，仿佛初登舞台还未放开的素人一样简简单单地挥了挥手，从现场反映来看也是令粉丝神魂颠倒的一大杀器——这年头纯情人设这么吃香？  
他被现场气氛烘得不太正常的头脑冷静下来，给秘书打了个电话。  
“尼托克丽丝？给你十分钟时间，迅速把Dragon Busters里那个名为‘齐格弗里德’的艺人的所有相关资料全部给余汇总一份传过来。”手机那头传来女秘书气急败坏的怒吼，“米亚蒙先生请您搞清楚现在是下班时间还有我不是您的管家谢谢”，他丝毫不为所动，继续抛出条件。  
“那就把它当成加班，一分钟加班费十万美元，提前一分钟多加二十万。尼托克丽丝，余相信以你的能力完全做得到吧？”  
“谢谢老板，这种小事哪里需要十分钟呢？”  
他满意地挂了电话。  
就在卫视局长跟他嘘寒问暖的时候，手机的提示音响了。他三言两语结束虚伪的金钱关系对话，舒舒服服躺进高档沙发打开了个人邮箱。  
有钱能使鬼推磨，尼托克丽丝的资料齐全得足有进入特殊部门的潜质，谁能想到家族世代在热砂供职的女秘书是个不出世的顶级骇客呢，收集资料这种小事确实有些屈才。图片视频音频文章依次序归类，甚至还有在暗网上扒出的各种深层消息，他一目十行地浏览，心里还安慰自己权当是为了之后的探班做准备——他是体贴之人，自然应向他人展现自己的关注和了解以示尊敬不是吗。  
艺名：齐格弗里德；年龄：25岁；性别：男；所属传媒公司：奥尔良（五年前入职四年前出道）；当前组合：Dragon Busters；搭档：佐佐木小次郎……他快速跳过身高体重三围等等公式化的介绍和公司内练习出道经历，唔，所获各类奖项包含了几个重量级音乐大奖，让人惊奇的是居然还有好几个见义勇为奖章，这人的日常生活是在警局兼职吗？热门歌曲与专辑囊括了这次晚会上演唱的所有歌曲，首张个人专辑《自卑系男子的六首歌》直接在几家权威榜单屠榜一个月，或许“奇才”一词也不是当不起。他接着往下划拉，脸色却随着逐渐简短的内容而越发凝重。  
出生地：德国  
本名：齐格弗里德·舍恩菲尔德/Siegfried Schönfeld（经核实系伪造，真实未知）。  
入职奥尔良前生平经历：【……】（经核实系伪造，真实未知）。  
入职奥尔良契机：五年前由奥尔良公司总经理让娜·达尔克亲自签约成为旗下艺人。  
看到这里他眉头跳了跳。意思就是说，一个来历不明的男人，空降进了奥尔良，在短时间内引发了现象级的热度，现在甚至成为了音乐界炙手可热的新星？这个齐格弗里德到底什么来头背景，出身于黑白两道都有着人脉的家族他自然知道奥尔良并非只是个兢兢业业合法经营的传媒公司，再加上眼前白纸黑字的资料事实，他实在不相信这人清白无辜。于是他直接找到尼托克丽丝收集到的暗网情报，一条条看了起来。  
说是情报，其实也寥寥无几，大部分是佣兵团的招募信息，其中反复出现的关键字也没几个，以及一些于他而言无关痛痒的战绩和发展历程，一群无光之人的兴衰和一只蚂蚁的生死差不了多少。剩下更多的只是一些模糊不清的图片，有的干脆连脸都没露全不说像素低得感人，也不知道尼托克丽丝是用了什么化腐朽为神奇的技术，硬生生将其还原了个七七八八，他心里的推测也一点点补全。就在翻到其中一张时，他差点像在演出现场一样再次失态地倒抽冷气。  
图片大概有些年头了，一身黑衣全副武装的少年提着乌黑的冲锋枪立于尸骸遍地的战场上，身形高挑，破碎的头盔随意扔在脚边。残酷战役显然已经结束，大地猩红焦黑看不出原本颜色，少年像孤零零的旗杆一样远远站在画面正中间，过长刘海别过头顶，一头高高束起的银白长发在背后肆意飞扬，正是宣告最终胜利、划清生死界限的旌旗。和这片灾难深重的土地相同，少年尚且稚嫩柔软的脸上画两三道迷彩，沾满灰尘创伤和血迹，右侧隐约有一道白痕直直向眼角延伸。他放大了那张图片仔细端详，尼托克丽丝的黑科技自动补全像素，使细节也清晰无比。  
他绝不会认错那双眼睛。  
翠绿瞳色是封冻的莱茵河，淡淡然如同冬季弥漫的寒雾，冷到极点、没有一丝笑意、没有掌握全局的自负和谋算、甚至没有对生死存亡的从容和恐惧，那双眼过于干净，连天际的霞光也能映进去，反而显出不闻不问、不经世事的纯粹。他脑中萦绕不散的美丽眼睛，像是葡萄石一样的眼睛，在任何场合任何时间都不曾蒙尘的眼睛。  
磨灭了善恶正邪之后没有欲望的人类原来会是这个样子吗，他盯着照片上与当今卖座偶像无比肖似的那张少年脸庞，一时间有些难以消化这魔幻的现实。他顺道看了看尼托克丽丝友情附赠的佐佐木小次郎全套真实资料，经过德国人的一连串暴击后他认为这个日本人相比之下简单得多，地下黑市剑道比赛的不败者，在与另一个常胜女将宫本武藏决斗前被奥尔良的星探发现，如今励志做艺人中最强的剑豪，计划在淡出娱乐圈后完成与武藏的约定——但这两个可以说全奥尔良最危险的人物凑在一起组成了艺人组合，他不知是否该夸让娜·达尔克一句“胆大包天”。  
“越美丽，越致命”，他爸在万花丛中游走时说过的一句名言突然从他脑子里冒出来。以前的他只会对其嗤之以鼻，而现在的他产生了点头称道的欲望。齐格弗里德的过去太过危险而笼统，眼睛的深邃雾气后说不定藏着食人心魂的血盆大口，明处是肆意舞动身体调用歌声的万众情人，只要起心，暗地里却能于一息间不动声色置人死地，脸上还带着从一而终的认真神色。这等人没有诉求没有攻击性，攻击力却位于顶点，脑筋看起来又直得要命，恰恰是最难以揣测的危险等级EX。可只能说运气太差，如此祸水偏偏碰上了他——他奥兹曼迪亚斯何许人也，背负着祖先传承下来的血脉财富与责任，璀璨粼粼宝石中蕴藏蛰伏的野心和手段，关键是他尚还年轻，有大把年岁可以和敌手打消耗战，假以时日天下皆可为他囊中物，区区一个齐格弗里德不过是他征途中不可忽视的猎物。  
嘶……真的只是“猎物”吗？这话怎么和他爸一样渣。  
他此刻豁然开朗，恰好舞台上的结尾合唱穿透层层钢架幕布传到后台，他隔着休息室听见德国人用柔和的嗓音道出新一年的祝福。  
温暖、低沉，饱含真诚的祈愿之心，有哪个粉丝不会为之洋溢幸福的微笑呢。他嘲笑旁人蒙昧，都被德国人的表面良善蒙骗得天旋地转，却忘了自己也早早就沦陷于那双翠绿色的纯粹眼眸里，哪里有什么“独醒”，遇上齐格弗里德全化作酩酊大醉的万众之一。今朝有酒，他索性放开手脚掳掠夺取，他可是继承上下埃及统治者之圣名的人，征服、掌控，拥有一切，一切都将被应允。  
敲门声在此时响起，他打定主意，先给尼托克丽丝转账，在对方“加班大抗议”的控诉中发消息让她黑掉后台所有监控，又摸摸风衣口袋里他爸让他带上的赞助商兼合作方大礼——热砂独家设计全新“阿蒙-拉”系列男戒两枚，他确信自己已经找到了合适的使用方式。然后他打开门，后台花絮的记者和摄影师守在外面，晚会导演向他恭敬说明接下来的环节，总结一下就是毫无感情的“辛苦了”“我很欣赏你的表演，继续加油”“再见”三部曲，适时添加幽默亲和元素再送出礼物即可拍拍屁股走人。  
他的左耳朵对上述屁话说“听见了”，右耳朵随即附上不耐烦的“再见了”。他向导演提出要求，希望能在他比出手势的时候掐掉REC，以绝对不容拒绝的口气。对方几乎没有犹豫地一口答应下来，他满意地点点头，由着记者在前面堆满俏皮的假笑和甜言蜜语将他领到Dragon Busters的双人休息间门口。长枪短炮在路途上早早架好，从小到大在各式镜头前表现的机会也不少，他早已过了胆怯的时期。经纪人急匆匆跑过来解释组合中的日本人在洗手间内恐怕还需一点点时间实在抱歉——这正合他心意，他宽宏大量点点头表示理解，随后轻轻按下了门把手。

5\. 南极点粉丝论坛·Dragon Busters社区  
[破事氵]如何看待今年迦勒底卫视跨年晚会由热砂珠宝赞助并选择Dragon Busters作为欧洲区品牌代言人？

166L 匿名  
……？拉美西斯？他怎么会来后台，不是看完DRBUS的节目就离场了吗

167L 匿名  
商业合作关系吧，毕竟才签了五年的代言，而且欧洲区那边的销售额猛涨，热砂这边肯定得有点表示啊

168L 无情赚钱机  
接欧洲区热砂代购，诚信汇率，有意私

169L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈果然事故了！

170L 匿名  
大少爷开门也开得太是时候了吧人衣服刚刚好脱了一半

171L 匿名  
飞哥的后背肌群也太性感了，我好了

172L 匿名  
富二代和飞哥，我蒙了，小次郎呢

173L 匿名  
小次郎桑呢？

174L 匿名  
刚刚经纪人不才委婉解释过人家去WC点烟了吗

175L 匿名  
回复 174L ：  
点烟……？歌手不该好好保养自己的嗓子吗，稍微有点幻灭呢

176L 匿名  
经纪人在旁边看着呢吧大概也是严格管控的？

177L 匿名  
就像你考完试决定放纵一把点杯奶茶长膘，为什么不允许爱豆稍微缓解一下压力？

178L 匿名  
不过火就行，你听他们俩现在的嗓音，纯得和刚变完音的小年轻一样，所以没什么问题的

179L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小次郎抽烟齐格飞喝酒，你团烟酒双全

180L 匿名  
（经纪人操碎了心.jpg

181L 匿名  
所以，为什么，我从来没有看到过，飞哥醉酒的照片或小视频

182L 匿名  
千杯不醉体质？估计也是被管控了吧hhhhh

183L 匿名  
我好好奇那两句歌啊……

184L 自卑系男子的六首歌  
那个创伤，看上去就好痛

185L 匿名  
真的不是胎记吗？胎记长成菩提叶的样子多合理（点头点头）

186L 匿名  
别人进来的时候居然还在唱德语歌……是德语吗？好像不是DRBUS滴曲子耶

187L 匿名  
飞哥自己也不太愿意提起后背的话题呢，他只说因为这个后背特别敏感

188L 匿名  
是我理解的那个敏♂感吗？[滑稽.jpg]

189L 匿名  
或许是呢？试试不就好了？[滑稽.jpg]不过超级怕痒是真的哈哈哈哈经纪人都跪了，“每次准备这家伙的衣服都像打仗”，我：那就都脱掉（混沌恶

190L 匿名  
解码了，《Für immer》，飞哥最喜欢的乐队的歌，唱的那两句是“Wirf Dein Licht her auf mich（你照亮了我）/Ach, die Ewigkeit scheint mit dir klein（却不能永恒地闪烁）”

191L 匿名  
温柔的人连唱的歌都这么温柔……

192L 匿名  
？他写的那首重金属《新月之海》是被楼上吃了吗（但yysy是真jb好听，忍不住就跟着抖腿

193L 匿名  
飞哥居然没注意到有人进来了哈哈哈哈哈看到化妆镜里自己背后站了俩人还吓了一跳哈哈哈哈哈哈

194L 匿名  
这个少爷的自称是“余”？真把自己当法老了？

195L 匿名  
查了一下，人家真是法老直系后代，不然哪里来的本钱做珠宝生意

196L 匿名  
我是在看相亲现场吗？按理来讲这种商业目的的探班不应该是“辛苦了”“我很欣赏你的表演，继续加油”“再见”三部曲吗？这TM也太ZQSG了吧

197L 匿名  
我去对着镜头卸妆，自信

198L 匿名  
素颜看上去更老实了

199L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上（但是也好美啊，这种内蕴的美感

200L 匿名  
富二代你就站着看人卸妆？回避一下啊！

201L 匿名  
葡萄石是什么鬼啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉这种廉价石头不该入得了富二代法眼来着

202L 匿名  
不，我觉得，他似乎真的，有点被飞哥吸引了，刚刚哥卸掉口红的时候他明显地挑了下眉

203L 匿名  
他是不是在期待飞哥卸掉美瞳啊哈哈哈哈哈哈但是对不起那是真的（无慈悲

204L 匿名  
众所周知齐格飞从出生开始就戴着美瞳.jpg

205L 人肉显微镜（楼主）  
问到兴趣爱好了我兴奋了！！

206L 匿名  
对不起，你飞是没有兴趣爱好可言的，散了散了

207L 匿名  
附议

208L 匿名  
等会儿哈，飞哥说他喜欢《尼伯龙根之歌》和德意志双手剑……？这微笑太勉强了我不信

209L 匿名  
或许是因为对方的话太令人勉强了

210L 匿名  
下次粉丝见面会的礼物有方向了！

211L 匿名  
齐格飞喜欢齐格飞，嗯

212L 匿名  
笑话好冷，我在南极

213L 匿名  
富二代的兴趣，别告诉我是齐格飞（吃桃子

214L 匿名  
……cnm飞哥家地址为什么打码？？我想去夜袭啊啊啊啊啊啊（哭了

215L 匿名  
哇，居然说要送地皮，他怎么不直接把房子给人设计好了

216L 匿名  
MD，真送了？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？这就是有钱人的世界

217L 匿名  
等会儿等会儿，真的说了要设计？？！建筑系富二代要素太多了（我一点不酸，真的

218L monamour  
一个埃及人和一个德国人用国际通用的英语交流好好笑哈哈哈哈，“这是我个人的一点心意，因为我想和你做朋友”

219L 匿名  
老哥我感觉你的眼神不太像是看朋友的眼神，不要误用朋友这个词汇哦

220L 匿名  
我感觉能成，鉴定完毕

221L 匿名  
戒指？给朋友的礼物？

222L 匿名  
所以富二代真是能给我们别样的惊喜哈？

223L 匿名  
他要干什么？我的神情和飞哥一样紧张了

224L 匿名  
没看到吗，打开的盒子里是戒指，别告诉我是商业合作赞助之类的哦，这种情况老板会亲自下场？

225L 匿名  
什么！意思就是说飞哥要当老板娘了！？

226L 匿名  
儿大不中留，我们飞飞也终于找到好人家了，本妈粉泣不成声(Ｔ▽Ｔ)(Ｔ▽Ｔ)(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

227L 匿名  
这求婚（还是订婚？）对富豪而言是不是太草率了？不都该事先公开的吗？不许玩弄我们飞飞的感情！[滑稽.jpg]

228L 匿名  
这个走向……就差一句“男人你引起我的注意了”

229L 匿名  
小次郎：抽根烟回来发现自己的搭档变成了金主的伴侣怎么办，急，在线等[滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg][滑稽.jpg]

230L 匿名  
我今天失恋了，我梦碎了，我要去街边买醉唱到天明T-T

231L 匿名  
“我实现你梦想的一切♬”，哭了真的哭了，当初就不该真情实感粉真人

232L 匿名  
太快了太快了这才多久啊我要跟不上这魔幻现实的节奏了

233L 匿名  
靠掐掉了！！！有钱人滥用特权了不起啊！

234L 匿名  
我来了！[对不起有钱就是为所欲为.gif]

235L 匿名  
这什么玩意儿，我裤儿都脱了就给我康这个？

236L 匿名  
有啥法呢，如果能当DRBUS的金主爸爸你也能这样儿[叹气.jpg]

237L 匿名  
靠我想知道后续啊啊啊啊啊啊

238L 匿名  
节目组不懂人心（竖中指

239L 匿名  
我人生第一次感受到资本的强大力量，居然是在这种地方？

6\. 迦勒底卫视跨年晚会后台  
门开了。  
德国人正背对他，将终场那件丑到连偶像都衬不起来的场贩T恤撩到胸前，露出大片裸露汗湿的后背和一块菩提叶形的伤疤，嘴中还旁若无人地唱着悠扬的曲调。  
德语歌——什么意思？他罕见地产生一点点懊悔的情绪。一直拒绝承认如今埃及的官方语言是因为它已彻底背离法老王治世，平日里出行也只需常备翻译便不成问题，天资聪颖的年轻继承人将学习语言的时间投入到了更重要更喜爱的领域里，祖传的古埃及语言文字系统和国际通用的英语显然不能解决他此时的困境。是时候掌握更多技能了，他暗下决心，一边静观德国人丝毫没有警戒心的动作。  
脱下场T整整齐齐叠好放在一旁，套上搭在椅背上的地摊货卫衣，当红明星瞥了一眼化妆镜，看到镜中的他和摄像机时脸色变得比他还震惊。  
“啊……又到了这种突击检查式的后台花絮环节了吗。”德国人迅速调整好表情，娴熟地对着进入休息间摆好架势的镜头打了个招呼，彬彬有礼地转向他，还体贴地切换成了英语，“这位是——？”  
“余名为拉美西斯·米亚蒙，代表热砂珠宝向你表示诚挚的问候。”对方听到他的名字时点了点头，没有表现出过分的惊讶，只是淡淡地笑着说了句“晚好”，宠辱不惊的模样迅速拉高他心中的好感值。  
“您要不要找地方坐下来？抱歉这里只有这么大。”这个开头有够糟糕，但话说得不假，Dragon Busters休息间规格待遇显然比不上他刚刚待的那间，或许这个组合的未来尚存提升空间。因此他快速地接话：  
“不用，余站在门口就好，摄像头拍得到。”  
他趁机打量起小小空间。银色的过膝长筒靴立在衣橱边，红色的打歌服挂在衣橱里，连流苏和饰带都理得规整；毛巾叠成整齐方块，茶几上的矿泉水插着吸管，水面降至一半，是先前表演极尽全力的证明。德国人把刘海别起，头发扎在脑后，发卡和卫衣上有同款的可爱卡通龙形象，黑色的细窄铅笔裤黑色的马丁靴，笔直修长双腿突显到让人血脉贲张。  
而偶像显然没跟上他不按套路出牌的回答，停顿两秒才露出了些微局促的表情：  
“那、可以允许我边卸妆边和您对话吗？非常对不起，档期实在是太满了……”  
“可。”他微微扬了扬头，对方立即毫无偶像包袱地松口气，坐下来熟练地排开一整套卸妆用品。明星这类可以说靠脸吃饭的职业，为了掩藏自身面容和形体缺点绞尽脑汁别出心裁，不惜一切代价延长青春、牢牢抓住手中人气，而齐格弗里德却是其中另类，居然敢大胆地在镜头卸妆，究竟是绝世的自信还是无知？凑近了观察才能看清楚，偶像的脸上画着张扬而闪亮的舞台妆容，唇色丰盈、眼尾上挑、眼睑铺满细碎的银色粉末，和平日里的沉静形象相去甚远，在阴影下散发无可遁形的凌厉和凛冽，反倒有了那么一点过去的影子。他稳了稳心神才开口：  
“表演非常精彩，余很欣赏你。”  
“感谢您的捧场。”  
“你的眼睛很好看，像葡萄石。”啧，一不小心把心里话说出来了。  
“谢谢。的确也有别的人说过我的眼睛。” 翠绿色的河流泛起涟漪，偶像真心实意地弯了弯嘴角，压根没注意到字句间的深沉情欲——或许是他表现得太平淡了。口红唇釉附着的多余艳丽被纸巾除去，其下浅淡的颜色暴露在空气里，德国人的嘴唇偏薄，容易让人联想到锐利凶器，但触感似乎又是那么柔软，像毒药外裹两层蜜糖、剑锋藏在剑鞘里。他眉头因自身的幻想忍不住一挑。  
“那你平时生活中有什么兴趣爱好吗？说不定会和余有共同话题。”话一出口他便想扭头走出后台，这仿佛被他爸安排和豪门千金相亲一般的套路，简直愧对他家代代亲传的场面话技能MAX。他在一个大他将近六岁的青年男性面前竟紧张如情窦初开——不，他初开的情窦就是栽在了这个危险明星手里……思及此他自暴自弃，连腰杆都更挺直了三分。  
刚好这问题似乎戳中对方死穴，偶像面上沉吟半晌，手却又稳又快，显然是无数次重复的结果，化妆棉蘸卸妆水，闪闪发光的眼妆被擦拭得差不多无影无踪。原来长睫毛和那双眼睛一样不是赝品，他不知缘由地长舒一口气。过一会儿偶像纠结地回应他：  
“回答‘没有’感觉太失礼了，但很抱歉……嗯……硬要说的话……《尼伯龙根之歌》和德意志双手剑？”  
这什么和什么？他本以为是因为资料缺失造成齐格弗里德的性格爱好不明，没想到是真正字面意义上的“无”，而对方还挂着十足真诚的歉意微笑，堪称话题终结者界的战斗机。他在这险些进行不下去的话题中力挽狂澜，尝试找到切入点：  
“史诗和冷兵器吗。《尼伯龙根之歌》余读过，确实是广为流传的经典——冷兵器的话，余倒是收藏了不少，改天可以展示给你看。”  
“真的吗，那太好了。我也很想拓宽眼界。”  
他敏锐地捕捉到对方的眼睛亮了亮，无疑是正中红心的结果，既然寻到方向那便可水到渠成拉近距离，于是他顺藤摸瓜接着诱导：  
“余对古典的剑技和格斗术都颇感兴趣，闲暇时不知可否到府上进行交流切磋？”  
“我很乐意，不过，抱歉，这个说出来真的没问题吗？”偶像快速地将面部的妆容也全部卸去，他一下恍惚，脑中过了一遍先前看过的那一大堆影像，猛然发现德国人的15岁和25岁没有什么区别，不笑的时候面相总有些凉薄，沧桑感却不累积增长，岁月似乎对齐格弗里德格外开恩，一点代价都没索要，这何其让人嫉妒。随后对方犹豫了片刻，偏头用眼角余光询问他的经纪人，在得到肯定的暗示后从揣在卫衣兜里的笔记本上——他眼尖地看见上面密密麻麻写满了音符和词句——撕下一张快速地写下地址，折好走到他面前递给他。他当场打开，回忆了半晌——即使他根本不知道那一串地址在哪儿，装出一副苦恼的神情：  
“似乎离余的住处有点远啊。”  
“这样吗……”  
对方愧疚地看向他，他接着捏住下巴假装沉思。  
“不过有块土地离余比较近，景色也很好，而且恰好余拥有它的所有权和使用权，不然就送你吧。也方便互相拜访。”  
对方终于露出了受宠若惊的神色：“这！不，对不起，我不能平白……”  
“君子一言，收回去像什么话。”大鱼上钩，他心情大好地一挥手，“如果找不到合适的人选设计房屋大可以联系余，好歹余也是有相关文凭的。”德国人有些着急，脸上表情前所未有地生动起来，蹙眉抿嘴全是不同的风景。他越看越顺眼，心像气球一样轻飘飘膨胀。  
“米亚蒙先生！”连叫他名字的语调都好听。他一点点拉紧鱼线，压低声线演技全开，他爸数十年来逢场作戏的耳濡目染终于派上用场。  
“原本以为我们已经算是朋友，余真心认为你值得深交才送出余的一片心意，看来是余会错意了。”  
“啊、啊，非常抱歉，没想到您……”德国人的眉头皱得更紧，良善的样子连他都险些被骗过去，想想齐格弗里德的过去，奥兹曼迪亚斯，进过悬赏名单前三的家伙会那么单纯吗。他暗自提醒自己。但对方的言行滴水不漏，从他开门到现在都表里如一地展现出谦逊真诚的素质品格，这人到底是怎么活到现在的，他真的有些疑惑了。  
但戏还得照样演下去。  
“该说抱歉的应该是余，是余太唐突了。”他打断对方的频繁道歉，甚至吸了吸鼻子，19岁的皮囊令他的情感波动真实无比。德国人在这样的攻势下手足无措起来：  
“对不起，我不知道……您的好意我明白了，我也很荣幸成为您的朋友，但是，我是真的不能……”  
目的达成。他心中发出胜利的笑声，深吸一口气仿佛在平复情绪，顺势从风衣口袋里掏出都快被捂热了的戒指盒：  
“既然如此，那还请你收下这个。”戒指盒打开，“阿蒙-拉”如它的名字一般，在镜头和灯光下折射出堪比太阳的灿烂光芒。天知道他在干什么，这简直是公款私用，他爸看到估计要头痛一阵子，但他从小乐于在他爸的生命里增添一些调剂，况且，他这回经过实地考察和斟酌考量，断定齐格弗里德值得他付以真心去制伏，冒险一搏总不是坏事。于是他强硬地对上他觊觎已久的双眼，靠气势强行缩短11cm身高差。  
“如果当余是朋友的话，还请不要拒绝余第二次。”  
老实的德国人欲哭无泪，手颤颤巍巍地接过绒面的小巧盒子，薄薄的双唇也颤抖着，看样子大概是要被逼到羞耻和困窘的极限了。  
“谢谢您……”  
“朋友之间谈什么谢谢。”  
时机到了。他低笑一声，打个响指，摄影组关掉机子，非常上道地撤出房间，他回身将经纪人和导演等一大批人错愕的表情统统关在门外，游刃有余地走到而今的当红新星身边，拉开椅子坐下，好整以暇地观赏对方瞬间惊慌的脸色。  
“作为朋友，我该怎么称呼你比较好？‘屠龙者’？还是——”  
“欧洲曾经最辉煌的雇佣军团，‘尼德兰’的王？”  
他甩出了王牌。高大的德国人端端正正坐在椅子上，安静地望着他，挑起一如既往的温柔微笑。  
“您在说什么？齐格弗里德五年前就已经战死了。”

END

彩蛋1·南极点粉丝论坛·Dragon Busters社区  
[破事氵]如何看待今年迦勒底卫视跨年晚会由热砂珠宝赞助并选择Dragon Busters作为欧洲区品牌代言人？

240L 太阳光辉照耀万物  
议论够了吗？余要动用你们口中“了不起的有钱人特权”了

241L 群龙有首（管理员）  
受不可抗拒的因素影响，该话题已永久关闭，请勿回复

彩蛋2·佐佐木小次郎全新和风摇滚个人单曲《燕返》信息解禁~！5月13日预售绝赞开启★  
[CD INDEX]  
01.石火春雷  
Lyrics & Music：佐佐木小次郎/Arrangement：齐格飞  
02.透化  
Lyrics & Music：佐佐木小次郎/Arrangement：齐格飞  
03.宗和心得  
Lyrics & Music：佐佐木小次郎/Arrangement：齐格飞

[DVD INDEX]（仅限初回限定盘）  
01.石火春雷（Music Video）  
02.Making of“石火春雷”Music Video

「燕返」30秒SPOT（石火春雷 Ver.）也在此公开！  
https://wetu.be/_lqzx1314

彩蛋3·rrrrrrrr  
在经过了不那么漫长的学习后，终于能够正确说出“齐格飞”的发音。  
法语和德语的小舌音真有意思，呵。早起漱口时努力练习的年轻继承人觉得自己还有无数的潜力和可能性。  
不如说他学的第一个单词就是对一般初学者难度极高的德国人名字。

彩蛋4·八年前的交易合同  
委托方（甲方）：曼马瑞·塞提-麦伦普塔赫  
被委托方（乙方）：尼德兰雇佣军团  
委托内容：【……】

================================================

上任后从保险箱里翻出来的故纸堆。其中一份资料吸引了他的注意力。  
他早该想明白的，前雇佣兵的感官何其敏锐，不可能没有听见他的开门声。之所以毫无戒备地背对他脱衣服大约只是将门外所有人全部判定为了“毫无威胁”——而在镜子里露出的震惊表情，或许是因为见到了故人吧。  
原来八年前才是初相识，他也不禁感叹起造化弄人。  
可恶，他明明可以提前八年把人搞到手的。

写在后面的话：  
1\. 互联网老年人上网冲浪只为努力学习饭圈用语与珠宝行业现状，如有谬误和冒犯还请原谅  
2\. 舍恩菲尔德（Schönfeld）源自德语 “美丽原野”的意思，《Für immer》是德国本土乐队Eisblume的歌  
3\. 小次郎的专辑信息借鉴了自己喜欢的日摇乐队，强行把欧美圈和亚洲娱乐圈和微博和论坛合起来真的有点……（挠头）  
4\. 明天补个番外，等等我plz  
5\. 最后依然感谢阅读，笔芯


	2. 番外·这就是命运吗

写在前面的话：

1.相当于是补全了（一部分）飞哥过去的身世

2.美好属于他们，OOC属于我

确定关系、气死他爸、震惊媒体后的某一天，在他的花言巧语威逼利诱之下偶像磕磕巴巴坦白了事实。

尼德兰是雇佣军团，由德国人一手壮大起来；齐格飞就是齐格飞，从来没有姓氏，是军团的首领，五年前为了篡改信息这才造了个完整姓名，“反正德国人的姓都很随便，没关系的”；前女友和青梅竹马叫克林姆希尔德，勃艮第是她的情报网，现在她似乎成为了匈牙利女上将的法定伴侣……史诗里的故事兜兜转转重新发生在现实世界，很有些命运刻意安排的意味。其间偶像还顺带解释了一番自己的唱功和作曲才能从何而来，虽说和进入公司后接受的一年刻苦练习脱不了干系，但从小经过严酷训练，肺活量本来就大，战斗时又自有一套呼吸换气的方法，再加上当雇佣兵的日子实在无聊，于是便向出身高贵的前女友虚心请教作曲编曲一系列流程丰富自己的业余生活，忽略对方对自身天赋的习惯性轻视和两个人黑得看不见五指的社会背景，是个人都得连声感叹这伉俪情深事业有成的美好生活。

他努力地没有表现出一丝不满。

今天二人休息日难得凑堆，大清早他窝在床上也没急着起身，调笑似的下套并收获十数年前精彩故事，扯着偶像一阵翻滚打闹顺带欣赏对方罕见的狼狈姿态。银白长发滚得毛毛躁躁散在被褥间，眼神带点无奈意味，拂过他脊背的手掌也有些粗糙，大概是长久握枪的遗存。严谨保守的德国人在生活中很少有衣衫不整的时候——舞台和床上自然是另一番景象，此时睡衣衣摆向上卷起，显出完美的肌肉曲线，宽松短裤下的光裸小腿无意识蹭过他的脚背。他闭眼睁眼又闭眼，喉结上下滚动，偏偏德国人毫无自觉，灵感乍现时被他拥着又翻身去够床边纸笔，嘴里小声哼一段旋律记在本子上，丝毫不顾嗓音里残留的昨夜余韵，关键是这一动一大截劲瘦腰肢也暴露在空气里，摸上去像凉凉滑滑的牛奶巧克力——常年活动在战斗前线的身躯竟然没有留下疤痕，他觉得自己有必要在再次起反应之前转移注意力。于是他凭着所剩无几的耐力等业界新秀写完那一页最后一行音符，拿过纸笔潇洒利落地一挥手臂将它们甩在可能是买一送一的双倍king size床尾，驳回“等等等等还差两小节”的微弱抗议，压制住德国人意欲坐起的身体，贴在对方耳边呵了口气。

“说起来，掌控世界军火市场的巨头，真叫法夫纳？”

“嗯……现实真的很戏剧性。”德国人以完全不能伤害到他的力量挣扎起来，试图捡回珍爱的本子，对于音乐的热爱执着之心令人感动，“不是说——不是说不继续这个话题了吗。”

“既然如此，莱茵的黄金也是真实存在的吧。”

他完全无视了后半句，相当戏谑地看着偶像苦恼的脸色，一只胳膊还横在人家胸肌上。不得不说一点点榨出对方过去的感觉非常好，尘封的往昔本应永远沉淀在德国人翠绿的双眼内，现在却被他河里淘金般挖掘出来、清洗干净，摆在心中的收藏品首位——那是只有他能完整独占的记忆，哪个男人不会有成就感？

德国人放弃了，躺回去挠挠头组织了一会儿语言，老老实实回答：

“是有的。不如说，莱茵的黄金就是我。……啊，稍微有些太自大了。”

“什么意思？”之前听过的那些战火硝烟里的故事突然就不香了。

“莱茵的黄金其实是法夫纳组织研发的某种纳米机器人，具体的原理我也不是很明白，但总之它能快速地治愈伤势，所以他也凭借这个存活了两百多年，当然身份伪造过很多次，很不可思议吧……”德国人瞥了瞥他，确定他依然保持好奇后才放心讲下去——有一说一，齐格弗里德真的不适合讲故事，挤牙膏似的，缺少充沛情感和起伏声调，他在这般无趣的讲述里耐心地点点头。

“你杀了他，虽然只是一个出于玩笑的个人任务。”这是对方先前轻描淡写提到过的。

“是的，我通过——呃，很多手段确定了他的真实位置和身份，那次任务真的很难，简直可以归结为年少轻狂的冲动，老实说，我差点就死在法夫纳手里了……当我斩下他的头并刺穿了他的心脏之后，我的伤口触到了法夫纳的血，随即莱茵的黄金在确认法夫纳死亡后承认了我……”德国人又小心翼翼地看一眼他，仿佛他还是个不能阅览R-18G的小屁孩，“我差不多抽干了他的血，莱茵的黄金也完全由我继承，因此我在重伤的情况下奇迹般活了下来。”

哦，怪不得敢在暴雪天后穿着短袖去花园铲雪，他大概找到齐格弗里德对冷热变化无知无觉的原因了，身上不见疤痕、十年不改容颜的疑惑也有了解答。以莱茵的黄金的威力，别说感冒发烧熬夜十天，大病绝症和对方估计是彻底绝缘，或许不老不死也不是什么不可能的事情。他突然想到了一个问题。

“但你的确死过一次吧？我们正式相遇的第一天晚上你亲口告诉过我。”德国人从来说真话，无法回避的话题只会选择隐瞒，殊不知百分之五十的真实约等于谎言，他紧捏对方死穴挑逗戏弄，总是收获意想不到的效果。可这次德国人却坦坦荡荡地点头承认，就像在心里思考排演了无数次一般。

“是的，因为我逐渐理解到，雇佣兵的工作并不能使每个人感到幸福，以前的我总是将力量交于权贵手中，因为他们是百姓平民的代表和统治者，在某些方面传递普通人的意志，或许我能通过他们快速地实现愿望，但事实是我错的彻底。我忘了人都是有私欲的。”

所以你现在成为了偶像，他点点头，挥洒笑容动用嗓音的确能令很多人幸福，他也必须承认偶像就是有这等巨大的影响力，最好的证明就是尼托克丽丝推荐给他的那个什么“南极点论坛”……

“所以你选择了在战斗中自戮吧。”他顺着对方做出推测。

“自杀对于实际上拥有了“不死身”的我有点难，再怎么狂野的任务也很难让我受伤，于是我提前安排好尼德兰的后续事宜，请求我的朋友——”

“不会叫哈根吧？他是不是背刺了你。”他已经绷不住吐槽的欲望了。

德国人再次不好意思地点点头。

“是的，哈根曾是我的挚友。当时的情况……其实是从背后用大口径步枪打穿了我的——大概、两三块脊椎直达心脏？但遗憾的是，那次战斗中他步我后尘死去了。”

齐格弗里德努力回忆时习惯慢慢眨眼，睫毛轻轻扇动空气，语气平静无波，好像那些巨大的疼痛发生在遥不可及的传说里一样，与自身毫不相干的语气反而让他有些生气，微笑着诉说悲剧是傲慢，接受一切不幸和幸运是冷漠，没有私欲就像是人世里修筑乌托邦，架在空白地基上与世隔绝，德国人骨子里缺少的“人性”总令他产生叹息的欲望。于是他抱着最后的希望问：

“你应该知道你能活下来吧。”

“我也不知道，生死的可能性是一对九。照理来讲莱茵的黄金应该会转嫁到哈根身上才对。其实两个结局都不坏，死去的话世界上不安定的因素少了一个，活下来就可以用更正确的方式实现大家的愿望。”

得了，希望破灭，这人根本不知道自己到底做出了多么惊天动地的决定，说不定在这件事上花费的思考可能还敌不过平日里制定的计划战略。德国人闭上眼像是在感受什么，偌大房间内一时间只听得见挂钟走针的滴答声和两个人的绵长呼吸，过了一会儿德国人才轻笑起来，“但我的确拥有了第二次生命，也能感觉到那些‘小东西’还在体内运转，不过我的后背变得非常脆弱——这真的不是什么公司捏造的特殊人设，可能是纳米机器人耗费了太多能量修复致命创伤的代价。”

众散亲离、前途迷茫、代价惨烈，这种亏本买卖只有齐格弗里德才敢做。他嘴角忍不住往下垮，经历过死亡的偶像不知他心头一片挫败，依然纯粹地微笑着。

“不过现在这样也很好，我很喜欢，不然也太不像个人类了……我可能会很正常地死去吧、大概，也有可能顶着这张脸无声无息地倒下，总而言之希望不要和法夫纳一样。”

不是“是个人类”，而是“像个人类”啊，他离气绝只差一步之遥。但至少还存在对死的向往和坦然，这的确乃齐格弗里德本性，而他无条件包容他的爱，无论是宝石般的双眼、非同常人的身体还是稀缺的人性他统统接纳。尽管他还有很多疑问，你怎么活下来的、你怎么会认识让娜、佐佐木小次郎对你了解多少诸如此类，但对方既然闭口不提，那他便改天再找机会剥茧抽丝，他和他还有漫长到懒得计算的时间、他总有办法知道的。挂钟上的时针停在十点整，此时阳光正好，穿过窗帘未拉好的缝隙落在齐格弗里德的长发和眼睫上，像细腻的珍珠粉末。于是他将手枕在脑后，闭着眼睛模仿德国人那样微笑。

“那余就努力活到和你一同死去吧。”

END

感谢阅读，笔芯


End file.
